sandiego_cooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Bentley Turtle
Bentley Turtle (ベントレー・タートル, Bentorē Tātoru), is both a fictional character and one of the main protagonist of the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. He is an anthropomorphic male box turtle, loyal best friends and partners in crime with Sly Cooper and Murray, and is the brains of the Cooper Gang. He is skilled with electronics, computers, gadgets, and explosives, and generally helps with reconnaissance and mission-planning while Sly is out in the field, making him the de facto leader after Sly. His significant other and rival is his ex-girlfriend Penelope. He is a classic nerd, but Bentley decides to help out in the field. Later on, Bentley lost the use of his legs when they are injured under the jaws of Clock-La, and currently uses a highly–modified wheelchair, which he handily equips with gadgets that actually makes him more mobile and powerful than he was while able to walk; he has since become more relaxed and confident in his abilities and himself. "Once again, brains triumph over brawn!" :—Bentley Turtle, after he defeats Jean Bison. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Matt Olsen (English), Mitsuaki Madono (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Bentley is a box turtle with green skin, an indigo shell (which has a blue rim and blue spots) with a light brown plastron, and green eyes. He wears a blue and purple sweater with a white T-shirt underneath, blue gloves and thick brow-line tortoiseshell glasses. He dons a pith helmet, with a button of the Cooper emblem, a rotating satellite dish and a pencil pouch on it. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Green * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Bentley is a knowledgeable genius who is a loyal friend of Sly and Murray. He can be concerning, timid, nervous, uptight and more realistic than optimistic during stressful situations. Relationships Friends/Allies * Sandiego-Cooper Alliance ** Cooper Gang *** Sly Cooper *** Murray Hippo *** The Guru ** Carmen's Team *** Carmen Sandiego *** Player *** Ivy *** Zack Family * Penelope (ex-girlfriend) Neutral * INTERPOL ** Carmelita Fox * A.C.M.E. ** The Chief ** Chase Devineaux ** Julia Argent * Dimitri Lousteau * Panda King Rivals Enemies * Fiendish Five ** Clockwerk ** Muggshot * V.I.L.E. ** Professor Gunnar Maelstrom ** Coach Brunt ** Shadow-san ** Dr. Saira Bellum ** Countess Cleo *** Dash Haber ** Graham ** Cookie Booker ** Paper Star * Klaww Gang * Neyla * Don Octavio * Mask of Dark Earth * General Tsao * LeFwee * Dr. M * Paradox's Gang ** Cyrille Le Paradox Powers and Abilities Bentley's greatest and most primary ability is his genius intelligence. He proves this through all four games by planning every master operation. He is also extremely skilled with technology, upgrading his wheelchair with various weapons and gadgets as well as inventing numerous devices. He also utilizes a large variety of bombs and darts with different effects. whenever Murray is unavailable, Bentley is able to drive the team van in his stead place. Bentley is also a master hacker, mathematician, clue decipherer, inventor, gadgeteer, chemist, biologist, tactician, pickpocketer and a demolitions expert. He also has a keen eye for secrets hidden in artwork, is capable of fighting numerous guards and can hold is own in vocalization against opera master Don Octavio. All of this can contribute to Bentley actually being a polymath. Despite getting top scores at the Lumberjack Games Bentley is the least physically able member of the gang. As such he can take the least amount of hits from enemies and dishes out the least amount of damage with his standard attacks. During the lemonade drinking competition, he drinks his slowest and spills quite a lot. However his gadgets, which can significantly damage (or have other effects based on the used gadget) multiple opponents or ensure a quick escape from battle, more than make up for his limitations. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Early life "Operation Cookie Connection has begun!" :—Bentley Turtle, during the Cooper Gang's first heist. As a young turtle living with his family in the swamp he called home, Bentley wandered away from his siblings due to his inability of seeing well. A relative of Mrs. Puffin found him and delivered him to the Happy Camper Orphanage. He quickly became friends with Murray and Sly when they arrived. They soon combined their skills; Bentley's knowledge, Sly's athleticism and Murray's enthusiasm; and created a lifelong bond. Their first heist was to steal the orphanage's cookie jar from Mrs. Puffin because of Murray's inability to sleep due to constantly thinking about the cookies. Dubbed the "Cooky-Steelin' Plan by Bentley," the plan was for Sly to hide in Mrs. Puffin's trash can and wait until she left for the night. During the heist, Bentley kept in contact with Sly, via an invention he created called the "cupinator," which was two cans and a piece of string. Both Bentley and Murray waited outside the office's window on a tricycle to escape with. Bentley had calculated that they only had 3 minutes and 42 seconds until the janitor came to clean the room. While Sly got into position, Bentley told him that they had run out of time. Sly, quickly thinking on his feet used the furniture to get to the cookie jar from on top of the bookshelf. Sly then heard the janitor walking down the hall. Murray vowed to save Sly by pedaling away from the window while Sly held onto the cupinator, before he could grab the jar. Not realizing Bentley hadn't put brakes on the tricycle yet, Murray crashed it. Sly then told the gang that they were lucky; Bentley wondered what Sly meant, as they had (supposedly) failed the mission. Sly then revealed that he managed to store all the cookie's in his cap before Murray saved Sly. The three then began eating the cookies together, and thus the world's greatest gang of thieves was born. Synopsis ''Sandiego Cooper'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Bentley Turtle Sly Cooper Wiki * Bentley Turtle Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * Bentley's signature color is green. * He has an I.Q. of at least 140, as stated when Sly opens the vault in Jailbreak. * He is supposedly allergic to tomatoes, as shown during a threat from Don Octavio, though whether that's true or not is unknown. He also reveals in Australia that he's allergic to lemons. ** He mentions just looking at the chicken coop "has got him breaking down in hives", implying he may be allergic to hay and/or chickens. * He remarks several times throughout the series that he suffers from asthma. Category:Characters